


Sweaters

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Team Free Will is getting festive.





	Sweaters

Dean sat in front of the fireplace at the bunker, doing his best to pretend like he was a normal person with a normal life, celebrating the holidays in a normal way.  He had hot chocolate (with Guinness, whiskey, and Bailey’s mixed in) in one hand, a holiday murder mystery book in the other, and an old holiday record on the record player.  Sam had come in the room at some point, taken note of his brother’s cheer, and joined him in his quiet reading time, but with a men of letters’ log book as his choice of entertainment.

Dean looked up from his book, feeling as if something was missing.  “We need a tree or something, dude,” he commented to Sam.  “We may as well be festive, since we have places to store decorations and stuff, right?”

Sam knew his brother was enjoying having a ‘home,’ especially during the holidays.  His memory sparked, and he stood up, marking his page in his book and heading down the hall.

“What, did I say something wrong?” Dean bellowed after him, only getting up when Sam yelled at him to follow.

Sam took Dean into one of the rooms near the dungeon that he had slowly been cataloguing for inventory. Tucked away in a closet, he brought out an old fake Christmas tree and some simple decorations, obviously from the early 20th century, but still mostly intact.  Together, the brothers brought the items back into the den, Dean eager to decorate.

 _Hey Cas,_ Dean thought to the angel.   _We’re decorating for Christmas, you should come join in the fun.  I mean, do you even celebrate Christmas?  That might be a little weird, but I’d love for you to come by.  I miss ya._

In only a few moments, Sam and Dean had unboxed the tree and were attempting to put it together, which was taking a little more time than they expected, seeing as they had never put up a Christmas tree before.  Once the pieces of the fake tree were put together, they turned to see that Castiel had appeared and was watching them.

“I come bearing gifts,” he said carefully, holding out a bag to each brother.  Sam took his, taking the item out as Dean stepped forward to grab his own bag from Cas, brushing his lips across Cas’s cheek softly.

“Why the gifts?” Dean asked, not bothering to open his yet.  He was studying Castiel’s face, wondering why he had brought them things.

Castiel tilted his head at Dean’s question.  “I have watched many humans celebrate Christmas, and believe that giving gifts is a major part of the celebration,” he began, gesturing toward the bag.  Dean heard Sam laugh behind him, probably at what Cas had gifted him.  “I also believe these gifts are another tradition, so I would suggest you open yours so that you may include it in your evening.”

Dean nodded, glad that Castiel wanted to be involved in the holiday with him.  He looked down at the bag in his hand and opened it up, finding a red, white, and black holiday sweater inside.  Dean turned over his shoulder to see his brother donning a red sweater with penguins on it, grinning as his head popped out of the top.

Dean laughed at the silly print and turned back to Castiel.  It was only then that he noticed that Cas was also wearing a white holiday sweater vest, underneath his trench coat.  

With a grin, Dean pulled the silly sweater over his head, looking down to examine at the holly, ivy, and Christmas tree patterns on the squares.  “Thanks, Cas,” he said, grabbing the angel’s hand.  He brought Castiel’s hand toward his face and kissed the palm.  “Best Christmas present ever.”

Sam had turned back to the box of decorations, and Dean gestured for Castiel to join them.  Grinning and singing along to the old record, the three of them decorated the room, enjoying their goofy sweaters and each other’s company in the festivities.


End file.
